playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/LeeHatake's Fake Goku Article
'''Son Goku'' is the main protagonist of the ''Dragon Ball Z ''series, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's ''PlayStation Smash Bros ''and Shonen Jump All-Stars Brawl''. His Minion is Vegeta.' Biography '''THE SAIYAN PROTECTOR OF EARTH' Goku is a Saiyan warrior from the Planet Vegeta and crashed on Earth when he was an infant. Sent to eradicate all life on Earth, Goku instead hit his head and lost his violent nature. He was discovered and raised by an elderly martial arts master named Gohan. Throughout his life, he trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using his amazing strength and skills to uphold peace, facing many threats to Earth and even the entire universe. Despite his overwhelming power, Goku is a kind-hearted hero and would rather enjoy a buffet than to threaten the stability of peace. THE LEGACY OF SON GOKU *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Arcade Opening Goku is on his way to the World Martial Arts Tournament when he suddenly gets a call from King Kai that tells them there is another, more exclusive gathering of warriors taking place and Goku, easily excited, heads in that direction, ready to face the strongest fighters in the universe. Rival Name: Naruto Uzumaki Reason: Goku is searching for strong opponents after easily taking out a large amount, when he is approached by Naruto Uzumaki. When Naruto asks if Goku had seen Sasuke, Goku decides to challenge him to a fight. Although confused at first, Naruto initially declines, but Goku eventually talks him into it after claiming to know where Sasuke is. Connection: Both are popular heroes in Shonen Jump manga. Both also have several video games that were developed by Namco Bandai. Naruto's creator, Masashi Kishimoto, was also inspired by Akira Toriyama, creator of Dragon Ball. Goku's clothes appear as DLC for Naruto in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Goku returns to his world just in time to attend the World Torunament, surprised that time had been completely unaltered since he left. He claims that although he had fun in the otherwordly battle royale, no one had proven to be a strong enough opponent, and releasing his new powers, is set up to face Vegeta in the first round of the Martial Arts Tournament. Gameplay Goku would be a fast-paced, all-around brawling type character, fighting with most of his melee attacks coupled with Ki techniques. Goku can also trigger a transformation, similar to Naruto. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Meteor Rush' - + *'Upward Meteor Combo' - + *'Meteor Crash' - + *'Air Melee Combo' - (Air) *'Air Meteor Rush' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Meteor Combo' - + (Air) *'Air Meteor Crash' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Ki Blast Barrage' - *'Kamehameha' - + (Chargeable) *'Penetrate!' - + *'Kiai Wave' - + (Goku crosses his arms and then thrusts them to the side, releasing an invisible ki wave with high knockback) *'Air Ki Blast Barrage' - (Air) *'Air Kamehameha' - + (Air) (Aimable) *'Air Penetrate!' - + (Air) *'Explosive Wave '- + (Air) (Aimable) center (Circle Moves) *'Kaioken Trigger/Burst'- (Goku triggers his Kaioken transformation, and releases a burst of Ki once he transforms) *'Kaioken Rush' - + (Goku rushes forward and performs a melee combo) *'Instant Transmission' - + *'Give Me Energy' - + (Goku raises his hands, and collects 15 AP) *'Kaioken Burst' - (Air) *'Air Kaioken Rush' - + (Air) *'Air Instant Transmission' - + (Air) *'Super Saiyan Burst' - + (Air) (Goku temporarily turns into a Super Saiyan, releasing a Ki Burst with high knockback) (Throws) *'Spinning Toss' - or *'Meteor Smash' - *'Meteor Crash' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Solar Flare' (Level 1): Goku uses the Solar Flare, which creates a flash of light, and punches the opponent caught in it off the screen. *'Dragon Fist' (Level 2): Goku turns into a Super Saiyan 3 and punches forward, sending an etheral Shenron across the screen, taking out any characters in its path. *'Super Spirit Bomb' (Level 3): Goku uses a large Spirit Bomb and crashes it into the stage where it stays intact. He then transforms into a Super Saiyan and fires a Kamehameha to strengthen it, creating a massive explosion. Quotes *When Selected: **"Can you guys provide a challenge?" **"I'm a Saiyan raised on Planet Earth!" **"Hey, it's me, Goku. You ready?" *Prematch: **"Alright, let's do this!" **"Let's go!" *Item Pick-up: **"This looks interesting." **"Did this fall out of a capsule?" **"Thanks, Bulma." **"Oooh, this looks like fun." **"I bet I can use this." *Using Solar Flare: **"Tien, I'm borrowing your technique!" *Using Dragon Fist: **"If I don't end this, who will?" *Using Super Spirit Bomb: **"You're pretty good. See ya later, hyah!" *Successful KO: **"Guess I could've held back." **"Are you alright?" **"Guess I don't know my own strength, heh." **"You don't have to hold back!" **"Hey look, people popcorn!" *Respawn: **"Looks like you got me!" **"That's the spirit!" **"No more holding back, right?" **"Back from Other World!" **"Is that all you got?" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Goku stands up and strikes his famous pose, saying "All right, let's do this!" Goku arrives using his Instant Transmission technique. Reverts from a Super Saiyan and says, "Let's go!" Pulls on his belt to tighten it and then strikes a pose. Winning Screen Goku gives the losers a thumbs-up, saying "You need more practice." Goku uses Instant Transmission to teleport off-screen. Turns into a Super Saiyan and yells, "Yeah!" Flies off and gives a goodbye wave to the losers (similar to a scene from Dragon Ball Z) Losing Screen Goku crouches and says, "Looks like I got into a little more than I could handle." Goku looks down and crouches. Goku faints. Turns Super Saiyan in anger. Costumes Turtle Gi Goku's standard appearance throughout the Dragon Ball Z series. Bardock Goku as his father. He wears a red headband, green shoulder-less Saiyan armor, and has an "X" shaped scar on his left cheek. He also has a tail wrapped around his waist like a belt. World Martial Arts Tournament Goku at the very end of Dragon Ball Z. His Super Saiyan transformation also changes to look like Super Saiyan God. Stages *'Planet Namek (Primary):' A mash-up with the God of War series that replaces the Hades stage. Players begin fighting on Namek while a ship flies in the background. Soon, Vegeta and Frieza are seen fighting and begin shooting blasts that damage the terrain, as well as the players. After a stray blast leaves a crater in the ground, Hades rises from it and engulfs the planet in flames, making it volcanic. Vegeta and Frieza reappear and start battling Hades, as erupting lava and stray ki blasts continue to attack the players. *'Valley of the End (Secondary):' A Naruto stage that mashes up with Dragon Ball Z. Players fight on a plateau near a waterfall that bears two statues of famous shinobi from the Naruto world. Akatsuki members make minor appearances as they are seen jumping around the background, seemingly gathering something. After a short period of time, the sky becomes dark and stormy as Madara Uchiha is seen in the background activating the dragon balls. The dragon Shenron is summoned and a giant Sharingan appears on the moon. Madara then takes control of Shenron and the dragon attacks the players. Gallery Goku1(UT).png|Goku screen Goku lose.jpg|Goku's losing screen (also as a Super Saiyan) Spirit 1.png|Firing Spirit Bomb Spirit 2.png|Supporting Spirit Bomb's power Spirit 3.png|As a Super Saiyan in his Level 3 Super Spirit 4.png|Firing into the Spirit Bomb Dragon-ball-z-ultimate-tenkaichi_046.jpg|Bardock Costume Super Bardock.jpg|Super Saiyan Bardock costume Jump Heroes.jpg|Goku with Naruto and Ichigo (3DS version) Anime Match.png Video https://youtu.be/RYG3GucZbFk Trivia *He would be added due to the PlayStation-exclusive Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai ''series and ''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag-Team. *His graphical design would be that of Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. Category:Blog posts